1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and/or a display panel and a method of testing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, organic light emitting display devices include a display panel that displays an image, a scan driver that provides a scan signal to the display panel, a data driver that provides a data signal to the display panel, and an emission control driver that provides an emission control signal to the display panel.
Display panels are generally manufactured through a sophisticated semiconductor manufacturing process. During manufacturing, cracks (or, defects) may occur in various components, wiring, and the substrate during a manufacturing process steps such as an etching process, a cutting process, etc.
The cracks may result in problems such as panel driving failures, panel shrinkages, etc. For example, in the case of a foldable display panel or a rollable display panel, severe cracks due to external forces may occur (or, appear) as the display panel is folded/unfolded or rolled/unrolled.
A lighting test may be used to detect internal cracks (or, internal defects) of a display panel (e.g., to detect damages of wirings included in the display panel) during a manufacturing process of the display panel. However, the lighting test has limits to detect micro-cracks. In addition, the lighting test may be carried out before a driving integrated circuit is mounted in a display panel, so that the lighting test may not detect cracks that occur after the driving integrated circuit is mounted in the display panel.